U.S. Pat. No. 2,767,092 shows a diester of 1-oxo-2-diazo-5-naphthalene sulfonic acid with a symmetrical secondary aliphatic diol to be used as a light sensitizer in lithography.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,823,130 shows esters of the abovementioned sulfonic acid with aliphatic monohydroxy alcohols. These materials are to be used as light sensitizers in lithography.
The use of esters of the above acid with aromatic diols is also known in the prior art. The prior art, however, does not show the use of the particular esters which characterize the present invention.